100 Years
by punkaddict13
Summary: A songfic 100 Years by Five for Fighting. Ron is on his deathbead, writing to Hermione for the last time WARNING is a tad bit sad at the end


"**100 Years" **

**by Five for Fighting**

**_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are _**

"Ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry said

"Nah, we're already going with you."

"I'll come up sick then."

"Nah, coz then it's not a date thing. It's just three friends minus one."

"So, tell her then how much you enjoyed it and that you'd like to do it again some other time."

"…"

"Or, you ask her and I won't come, I'll go with Neville or Dean. Tell her I said it's OK."

"Nah, she'll want you to come." Harry gave me the look he gives me when I'm being a right pain in the ass.

"You're being a right pain in the ass Ron."

"Well you're not helping me!"

"Ask her to the Yule Ball then. Neither of you are going with anyone else, so it'll work out fine.

"Whatever, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Just think about it – if she says she doesn't like you _that_ way, you can just pass it off as a friendly thing, like – "

"G'night Harry."

"Seriously Ron, if you – "

I turned my light out.

"Fine be like that. But I know you know I'm right." Harry turned his light off too.

That night I dreamt about dancing with you at the Yule Ball.

**_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
_**

"Ron…"

"Hermione.."

"Oh, Ron..."

"I love you, beautiful..."

"I'm going to … I think … Oh, RON!"

I felt you burst around me and I was on fire. Knowing I could make you do that was the best feeling in the word. And, just so you know sweetheart, I feel the same way, even now.

**_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_**

The best years of our lives together were when we were young, so carefree and innocent. I remember those times at school when we would lay by the lake and talk about everything and nothing, and the number o times we almost got caught by teachers doing things teachers thought we should not know how to do. I miss those times.

**_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_**

"Ron, I have to tell you something."  
"Can't it wait? I just have to finish thi-"

"No, Ron, it can't wait."

"What is it, love? Are you OK? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, Ron, but I'm-"

"Should I call the doctor? Where's the fellytone?"

"It's a telephone, Ron, and I'm fine."

"What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant."

What do you mean, preg- wha- ya mean I'm gonna – I'm gonna be – a- a- a- a- a father?"

When you nodded after that, it was the best feeling in the world. To be the father of a baby from the woman I've loved since I was 11 was the greatest gift you ever gave me. When I held little Sarah for the first time, it was like I had my own little ray of sunshine. The two of you were – and still are – the most important things in my life.

**_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_**

The scariest time of my life came when I was 45, and you were in that dreadful attack. When you were lying in the hospital, my life took a drastic turn. I realized just how much you meant to me. I could not live without you, and even now, I find it difficult.

_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
**_

I wish I could go back to when we were 15, back to the days of our youth, when we still had our whole lives ahead of us. Do you remember, darling, when we first told Harry we were together?

"Harry, mate, can we tell you something?"

"Wait, let me guess – the _Prophet_ has run another evil story on me? Or did Malfoy make another lot of badges?"

"No," you said. "It's something much better than that." We looked at each other.

"Oh, _finally._" That confused me.

"What?"

"You two are finally together!"

He sits with me now, and Ginny, and their children, Sam, Jessica and Luke.

**_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._**

We moved into that little house by the sea. Our last days together were filled with walks along the beach, and watching the sun set over the headland. That is where you left me, alone in that house. It was never the same without you, dearest. There was always an empty space, both beside me and in my heart. A space that no-one but you could fill.

**_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are _**

My time here is almost over, love. I have just enough strength to write this, before we can be together again. The space in my heart will be filled once more, my love, by my beautiful wife. I will see you soon, Hermione.

_Ron put his pen down on the table next to his bed and lay down. Harry looked up from the paper he was reading, and, to his horror, found that Ron had passed on. He was buried next to Hermione two days after. The only consoling thought that came to Harry as he watched Ron's coffin get lowered into the ground was that Ron, at last, was back at Hermione's side, right where he belonged._

**_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_**

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
